mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shooting Startoff Galaxy
The Shooting Startoff Galaxy, originally known as Shooting Start-off Galaxy, is the first galaxy of Supercluster 1, in Super Mario Galaxy 3: Inazuma Eleven. It has 12 planets, each having many contradictory themes, much like a true galaxy, with a planet shaped like a Mushroom or a huge pear planetoid. Stats * Supercluster: 1 * Power Stars Required: 1 * Total Power Stars: 6 * Total Planets: 12 - Starting, Boulder, Beanpole, Exclamation Mark, Volcano Debris, Mushroom, Squizrock's Home, Pear, Stone Cliff, Pill, Sky Obstacle Course, Koopa Footrace * Total Hungry Lumas: 1 - in the Pill Planet * Prankster Comets: Speedy, Daredevil, Purple * Threat Factor: Low Missions The Shootoff to a Galactic Start The primary objective in this mission is to defeat Squizrock, the galaxy's boss. Mario has to traverse through six planets in order to reach Squizrock, who will yield a Power Star when is defeated by Mario. In this mission, Mario will meet with Penguin Reginald, who will tell Mario about Shortcut Stars. In that case, the Shortcut Star can sling Mario into a wormhole, taking Mario into the Volcano Debris Planet. The Comet Medal of this mission is located in the Mushroom Planet, guarded by three Piranha Plants. When in Squizrock's Home, the earth starts to shatter, showing a stony Squizzard, introducing himself as Squizrock, and challenging Mario into a huge battle. Squizrock will breath wind from his mouth and throw rocks at Mario. Eventually, Squizrock gets fatigued and sleeps before it stands up again. When Squizrock gets fatigued, Mario can attack. Attack 5 times and Mario will get a Power Star. Its Star Bit Trophy is found next to the crystal in the Volcano Debris Planet. High in the Sky The primary objective is to clear a sky obstacle course as Propeller Mario. Mario lands on the same spot as in the first mission. He will meet with Penguin Reginald once more, and tells Mario about the Sky Obstacle Course and the Propeller Mushrooms. Mario then will head into a Launch Star to the Pear Planet or a Shortcut Star, which will sling Mario into a wormhole and land in the Pill Planet. In the Pill Planet, Mario will get a Propeller Mushroom for the first time, and can reach the Sky Obstacle Course. Just on the platform next to the start line, there is a Comet Medal, and Mario can do a double jump to reach it. The Sky Obstacle Course is a not so easy obstacle course where Mario has to jump on platforms, pass rings or avoid spiky rollers in the path. When Mario reaches the finish line, Penguin Reginald will give Mario a Power Star. Koopa the Slick's Debut The primary objective is to win a footrace against Koopa the Slick. Mario lands not so far away from the starting spot of first two missions. Penguin Reginald also appears, and tells Mario about the Koopa Footrace mountain, which is a large butte on the middle, with slanted hills in the background and several platforms that will help Mario clear the race. After that, Mario will head for the Launch Star, spawning him into the Pear Planet. Mario has to collect 5 Star Chips in this planet and a secret Launch Star will appear. This Launch Star slings Mario into the Koopa Footrace planet. The Comet Medal is located near the second signpost, easy to grab it. Mario will meet with Koopa the Slick for the first time, and he can see him because of his cyan shell and a red bang on his head. When Mario asks Koopa the Slick, Mario will challenge him into a footrace to the top of the butte. When Mario wins, Mario can get the Power Star. Its Star Bit Trophy is located in the Pear Planet, hidden in a shrub. Flying Faster The primary objective is to redo High in the Sky in five minutes. Mario has to clear the second mission in the effects of the Speedy Comet. Firstly, there is no Penguin Reginald and Mario has given five minutes to clear the mission. Secondly, there is no Launch Star in the starting planet, the only way is to use a Shortcut Star. And lastly, a number of blocks have been added before the finish line, forcing Mario to finish easily. Squizrock's Galactic Daredevil Run The primary objective is to defeat Squizrock with one life. Mario has to clear the first mission in the effects of the Daredevil Comet. Just like nearly all Prankster Comet missions, there is no Penguin Reginald. Mario is given one life and cannot collect more, but coins help him get the second life. Purple Coin Breakthrough The primary objective is to find 10 stone eggs with 10 purple coins each. Squizrock caused a huge accident that made 10 stone eggs appear in the Boulder Planet. Mario meets with Luma, who tells that a hundred purple coins are in Squizrock's huge stone eggs. With that, Mario runs to the Launch Star, spawning him into the Boulder Planet. Mario has to find the stone eggs, break them, collect 10 purple coins from them, and find another eggs. When Mario collects 100 purple coins, the same Luma appears again and gives Mario a Power Star.